Tell Me About It, Stud
by Gotham Siren
Summary: Gary Oak remembers far more than he initially lets on, especially if he cares enough. Misty experiences this first hand. Egoshipping.


**I don't own Pokémon, or any lyrics mentioned in this fic.**

_**Tell Me About It, Stud**_

Misty hoped Gary knew that he was never getting this jacket back. The newly established couple had been sitting side-by-side in the school auditorium listening to their principal give a talk to the student body about the new rules and regulations for the new school year. A certain redhead forgot to grab her hoodie from the house this morning before she left, and began to tremble a bit. Gary took notice and—much to her surprise, wasted no time at all draping his Letterman Jacket over her shoulders. He might be arrogant towards the general population, but he always had a soft spot for Misty. And now she flaunts that jacket any time she can. Girls were jealous, and that perhaps egged her on even more. About a week later, she finally decided to stuff her hands in the pockets and stumbled across something unexpected. Inside one of the pockets was a dead iPod. Curious, the redhead took it home later that day and hooked it up to her computer to give it a charge.

With her favorite set of headphones, she listened to the various songs on her boyfriend's iPod. He had everything from alternative rock to hip hop to listen to. Misty sat there, enjoying the hell out of this extra glimpse into Gary Oak himself. (Oh, but she was surely going to tease him for the amount of My Chemical Romance he had on this thing). As she began looking further into his iPod, she noticed that he only had one playlist. And the name of it had her stumped. It was _her_ name. She selected it and discovered a playlist full of songs that she swore Gary once said he would rather blow his eardrums out than listen to them. Misty looked on with one puzzled expression on her face. Each of these songs all had one thing in common: they were all some of her favorite songs. She would torture Gary with these songs any and every time she got in his car.

The redhead reached across her lap to grab her phone off the bed, immediately going to her boyfriend's number to call him. She relaxed against her chair and within a few seconds he had picked up.

o-o-o-o-o-o  
The pair ended up going out for dinner. On the outskirts of town was this tiny shopping strip, one home to Misty's favorite restaurant ever. It was a 50s themed diner—one of those that specialized in milkshakes and hamburgers. So there they sat, at the far end of the restaurant. Two chocolate milkshakes, one large thing of fries, and two massive cheeseburgers. The redhead dunked one of her fries in her milkshake before taking a bite out of it, eyes trained on her boyfriend. "So," she replied, "what's up with that playlist with my name on it, hmm?"

Gary about choked on the mound of food in his mouth, but continued to play it cool. Once his mouth was empty, she got a reply. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he told her, taking a swig from his milkshake.

"Yeah, okay. So, you listen to Taylor Swift on a regular? Her Red album is pretty good," Misty was just teasing now, waiting to get to the bottom of this whole thing.

The brunet let out a hearty chuckle, spinning around in his chair better to look at Misty. "When did you find that iPod? I've been looking for it for days now."

"Finders Keepers, _Gary_," she spoke in a sing-song, patting the pocket of the jacket she found the device in, in the first place. "Now answer my question," she affixed her eyes on his, leaning further against the counter.

A soft sigh escaped his lips. She was going to tease him for the rest of his days, and Gary knew it. "The playlist is a list of songs that you mention liking, or ones you play in the car. Gramps always says that you can find a lot out about a person just by what their favorite songs are… I used that to get to know you better," he closed his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I think it worked pretty well."

Misty stopped for a second, hanging on her boyfriend's every word. She hadn't expected that kind of answer. Sure, he had to work for her affection in the beginning, but she didn't realize to what extent. The redhead grabbed another few fries and stuffed them in her mouth. "I never expected something so… sentimental from you."

"Guess I'm just full of surprises," Gary spoke, holding a hand out for his girlfriend to take. No sooner than she did, the redhead noticed him nodding towards another patron across the room. She got up from her chair and crossed the way to the jukebox, pushing down a button for the album selection.

The couple made their way closer as the music started blaring from the speakers. Misty immediately recognized it, prompting her face to light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"_**I've got chills, they're multiplyin',**_

_**And I'm losing control,**_

'_**Cause the power, you're supplyin',**_

_**It's electrifying!"**_

If there was one thing he learned over the past summer, it was that Misty was a sucker for vintage things. Old musicals, cars, electronics, you name it. She wanted to get her hands on whatever it was.

"Gary Oak, you must think you are one sly dog, don't you?" Misty asked, letting him put one hand on her waist, the other hand still holding hers.

He began to twirl her around like a damn Casanova would before pulling her close, both hands on her hips now.

"_**You better shape up, **_

'_**Cause I need a man, **_

_**And my heart is set on you, **_

_**You better shape up, **_

_**Better understand,**_

_**To my heart I must be true!"**_

"The sly dog still got the girl, didn't he?" He murmured, brushing an orange tendril back behind her ear. The smile he got in return told it all. He might be full of himself, but he definitely knew what he was doing.

"Alright _stud_, stop when you're ahead," Misty teased, placing an index finger over his lips. The two enjoyed each other's company, dancing along to the music. It wasn't until Daisy called Misty that either of them realized how late it got. Gary drove them home, listening to whatever music his girlfriend wanted to hear. One thing was for sure, though, now there were two things Misty Waterflower was never giving Gary Oak back: his very comfortable jacket, and one nostalgia-filled iPod.

**Hope y'all enjoyed this random fic! Be sure to leave a review if you did!**


End file.
